Sassgods
by Destiny Owl
Summary: Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson. Two ridiculous boys, but does the rest of the world know about this? Yes, yes they do. Annabeth and Piper have come across a YouTube channel staring our two favourite hero's. What crazy scenarios will the 'Sassgods' get into at the mercy of the two girls?
1. The Blue Chicken Nugget Competition

**Wow, It's been awhile since I've been here! So this story is based on a head cannon I came across ages ago and though it would be a really fun fanfiction to write while I'm on school holidays.**

 **Ive been reading a lot of other PJ fanfictions, but they seem kinda depressing. What happened to all the fun stuff? Or am I just no looking at the right time of day?**

 **Anyways I haven't decided on whether this is going to be a multi chapter fic or a oneshot. So let me know what you want with a review and if you do let me know what you want to see In further chapters.**

 **So my dear readers, I am back and back with some fun.**

 **Happy Reading! ;)**

 **—Destiny Owl**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own PJ or HOO. (I wish I did though :P)**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

" _Hey guys welcome back to our channel, Sassgods. This week's dare was for my man Percy to run around collecting unusual items from Tokyo. This was suggested by CherrySweetRed."_ Leo Valdez says to the camera causing me to burst into giggles as a picture of my boyfriend carrying a giant stuffed giraffe appears on screen.

" _So Percy and I went to Tokyo for 48 hours and boy did we have fun! Like come on i wound up in a giant tiger costume and Percy ran around the city carrying a giant stuffed giraffe. Anyways peeps, you probably want to see for yourselves what happened on our trip. Remember that we take all video requests no matter how ridiculous. Haha, so yeah have fun and let us know what you guys want to see next time with a comment down below."_ Leo tells the camera before an array of videos and photos appear on the screen along with Leo interviewing Percy.

As hilarious as this all seems I am so getting revenge. So I do the most logical thing. I call Piper.

"Hey Annabeth, whats up?" I hear on the other line.

"Can you come over?" I asked

"Not really I'm making dinner for Jason. He just got a promotion at work."

"Oh tell him congratulations from me. At least he's been productive since we took down Gaia." I say trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

I start laughing and tell her look up 'Sassgods' on YouTube. Thankfully since were in New Rome we can do that without being attacked by monsters.

I hear silence on the other end of the line and wonder whats happening when several minuets go by.

"Oh My Gods. They did not." She laughed causing me to laugh even harder.

"They did." I tell her as we both laugh together over the stupidity of our friends.

"I'm going to watch some tonight but I should probably let you go, Jason will be home any minuet." She informs me before we say our goodbyes and hang up.

I press play and laugh my way through the the rest of the ending however got my brain thinking of fun ways to mess with them.

" _Thanks for watching guys! Leo and I have so much fun making this video and running around Tokyo for 48 hours. Please like and subscribe and let us know what you guys want to see next time."_ Percy wraps up the video but not before Leo can add a " _Later Peeps!"_ and another picture of the two of them together in Japan.

One line stood out to me, and this was how I was going to mess with them.

"So let me get this straight, you and I are going to create YouTube account and troll them?" Piper asks bluntly.

"Well not troll them per say but mess with them and give ridiculous things to do with out telling them its us." I clarify.

"Annabeth, Don't you think this is a little mean?"

"Are you with me or not?" I ask Piper.

"I'm with you, I'm just saying." She put her hands up in defeat.

"Great," i smile at her, "let create these accounts."

Half and hour later and we had two accounts made and were posting comments on Sassgods latest video.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

"Hey Bro look at this we just got some more comments." I tell Leo who comes racing over to ready over my shoulder.

"Hey i don't recognise those two usernames." Leo says reading them out, "PersassyLover and HotStuffsFiya."

" _Do a truth or Dare video but let us fans chose the T or D idea's_ by HotStuffsFiya" I read out. Well that sounds like fun, what do you think Leo?"

"Yeah sure, well ask for Truth or D suggestions at the end of the nest video, but I think PersassyLover has the best idea for our next video." He stops scrolling at shows me the comment

"A chicken Nugget comp?" I read out, "Sounds like fun, I'll ask Annabeth to pick some up on her run to the store tomorrow then while she's at work we can have them for 'lunch'"

"Well that settles it, next video will be a Chicken Nugget Competition and will Introduce the Truth or Dare video at the end. I'll catch you later, dude." Leo says while I head back to Annabeth's and I apartment.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm home!" I called out to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh hey Percy, how's Leo?" She asked stepping out of the kitchen

"He's good, we had the best weekend catching up on video games and movies, thanks for letting me go." I thank her while giving her a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

She smiled at me and went back to fixing dinner.

I hated lying to her because she's too smart for me to keep it a secret for too long but Leo and I agreed to keep it from her and the rest of the group. We loved the fame from the fans but if the group found out we were sure to get an earful from everybody about accidentally exposing Demigods and the Greek gods and Monsters. Especially from Annabeth, Jason and Piper. They were our main worries. Annabeth most of all. It's all worth it though, it gives us something to do aside from our jobs, Leo's apprenticeship at a Mechanic shop and my job at the NY aquarium as well as helping Chiron out with Champ Half-Blood during the Summer.

Everyone else is doing so much better at life then us. Jason's just gotten a promotion at a law firm, Annabeth's one of the head designers at her architecture firm and Piper's decided to use her mother's fashion talents and opened up a small fashion boutique which is going well.

Us two bro's need to stick together.

"Hey Annabeth, can you pick up some chicken nuggets when you go to the grocery store tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure is there anything else you want?" She asks

"Can you get some more blue food dye?" I ask hopefully as she gives me a strange smile and writes it done before picking up her phone and shooting a text to some one.

"No problem, babe."

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Its been a week since Piper and I went undercover as _PersassyLover_ and _HotStuffsFiya_ and today is the day they unload this video, which they filmed yesterday.

I came home to Percy and Leo attempting to get blue food colouring out of the counter and an empty box of chicken nuggets. Our trap was set and Piper and I were ready to see the final result of our chicken nuggets suggestion.

"Hey, I brought popcorn!" Piper called as she walked into my house.

"Perfect, well the video is up so we can watch it." I tell her excitedly.

The two of us girls get situated with our popcorn on the sofa before I press play on my laptop and Leo and Percy appear on then screen with my grey curtains as their backdrop.

" _Hey guys welcome back to our channel, Sassgods. This week Leo and I are having a Chicken Nugget eating competition, suggested by PersassyLover."_ Percy announced starting off the video while Leo came and sat next to him at the table.

" _Leo and I each have 20 blue chicken nuggets in front of us and when the timer counts down to zero we will eat these nuggs as quickly as humanly possible and the first one to eat and swallow all 20 blue chicken nuggets wins."_

Leo cuts Percy off and give some unneeded but interesting facts that I of course already knew. " _For those of you who don't know Percy here has an obsession with blue food, that is why we have blue chicken nuggets today. His obsession started when his ex-stepfather told his mom that their is no such thing as blue food, so in order to prove him wrong the Jackson family tradition of Blue food started and is now the only way percy eats at home. It makes me wonder how healthy blue food colouring actually is."_

" _Ahaha, thanks Leo for the insight into my childhood. Alright, let get on with the challenge!"_ I laugh as my boyfriend tries to change the topic away from his embarrassing but amazing childhood.

" _Okay. Percy is the timer set up?"_ Leo asks getting a thumbs up in conformation. He then heads over to stand behind the counter next to Percy before the camera changes positions to be right in front of them.

" _Anything you want to say before we start?"_ Leo asks not expecting an answer but getting one anyways.

" _Yeah, please don't make to much of a mess this is my girlfriend's kitchen. Like it's mine too because I live here but still she hate and I mean_ _hates_ _messes."_ My boyfriend warns the son of Hephaestus who thinks its wise to respond with " _True man, your girl terrifies me!"_

Next to me I feel Piper tense up and mutter under her breath, "Wrong thing to say there buddy."

We both watch as the boys do a count down and start shovelling chicken nuggets down their Esophagus's.

It was hilarious! I don't think Piper and I had laughed so hard in years.

I love my boyfriend and Leo but sometimes that are a little to ridiculous. I'm glad they found a way to put out all of their sillyness in a good environment and together. Thats the most important thing. They're doing this together. As Bro's. Its amazing.

Percy inevitably won. Come on they were blue. I wouldn't have expected nothing less.

Well... that and the fact that Percy _Loves_ his Chicken Nuggets. He eats them all the damn time.

He also has this think where everytime I or somebody else says _damn_ he starts cackling. I don't get it! This has also been going on for forever. I think it started while he was on the quest to save me from the Titan, Atlas. '

" _Alright our wonderfull fans, it is my displeasure to announce that Percy Jackson is the fastest chicken nugget eater and he now gets the great honour of cleaning the blue food dye from the kitchen before is girlfriend gets home."_ Leo announces to the camera.

" _Hey you have to help too!"_ Percy calls him out and the look on Leo's face causes Piper and I to burst into another round of giggles. While Percy ends the video.

" _Anyways, leave us some suggestions and idea of what you guys want to see in the future and I think Leo wants to announce what next video's about which will definitely expose some embarrassing things about the two of us. So... Leo?"_ Percy hands over.

" _Thanks dude, So next week we are doing a Truth or Dare suggestion by HotStuffsFiya, however you guys are going to be the ones to give us the Truth of Dare cards. So down in the Comments leave some Dares you want to see happen or some Truths that you want exposed._

 _Thanks guys and for now... Sassgods out!"_

The video ends and Piper gives me one look as she starts to stroll through the comments laughing to herself.

We place in our Comments and close the laptop. Excited for next weeks video of 'Sassgods'.

* * *

 **Alrighty, So let me know if you want me to continue this and if so what kind of T or D you want Percy and Leo to answer. Thanks, Love you all 3**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Im so sorry I haven't updates this story in months. Ive had exams, end of the school year, a broken keyboard and a week long field trip to an island with no reception. BUT... I am now on School holidays and and hoping to post the third and final chapter of Sassgods (which is currently being written) in the next few weeks. Thanks for all of your Reviews they mean the world to me and i enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments.**

 **Enjoy reading and Marry Christmas.**

* * *

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

* * *

 _"_ _Hey guys welcome back to our channel, Sassgods."_ Percy says as he opens the video. _"Today we will be doing a Truth or Dare video, where Leo and I answer some truths and do some dares suggested by you guys. This idea was suggested by HotStuffsFiya and we thank them so much for this idea. Anyways I vote we get on with the video. So Leo... truth or dare?"_

I'm watching them by myself this time, sadly Piper was unavailable, but I wasn't going to miss watching my boyfriend, Percy Jackson and his best friend Leo Valdez make fools of them out of themselves thanks to an idea that Piper had.

 _"_ _Truth."_ Leo chooses. Percy grabs a piece of paper out of a box and reads it out, _"What are you most self-conscious about?"_

" _oh...hm... I am most self conscious about my elf ears."_ Leo decides to say. I know had it not been on YouTube his answer would have had something to do with his fire ability but made a smart choice choosing something that wouldn't expose our world.

" _Truth or dare?"_ Percy is asked and I leaned forwards in my seat. _"Dare"_

The pressure is on and I watch as Leo's face twists into a horrifying grin as he reads the dare. I makes me so glad I am not playing this game with them.

 _"_ _You have to let me put make up on you and leave it like that for the rest of the video."_ Leo responds gaining a mock horror look from Percy. Leo runs off screen to grab Calypso's make up kit however when he comes back he turns my ridiculous boyfriend into one of the most hilarious clown ever!

 _"_ _I've made a_ _big_ _mistake."_ Percy tells the camera, _"I already regret choosing dare."_ I watch as he attempts to play cute as Leo laughs in the background.

" _Alright Leo, Truth or Dare?"_ Percy asks Leo.

" _One hundred percent dare"_ Leo chooses with confidence.

I laugh as my boyfriends burst into laughter at what's written on the card.

 _"_ _Depict a human life through interpretive dance."_ Percy's face is red from laughter as Leo yanks the card from his hand to read it again. His confident smile now lost.

 _"_ _Depict a human life through interpretive dance? What in hades name does that mean? How the hell does that even work?"_ Leo asks.

The video cuts and percy is talking to the camera.

 _"_ _Alright folks who's ready to see Leo's interpretive masterpiece."_

I burst into giggles as Leo dances around moving the living room in attempt to dance his way through a normal human's "life" in under 30 seconds without music. It was a true beauty.

 _"_ _Alright Percy, what's it gonna be? Truth or Dare." "Truth"_

Leo picks up a truth card and reads out my entry. _"What would you do if your girlfriend found out?"_

Percy's face drops and I lean into the lap top eager to hear his response. _"Oh gods well, I would freak out, she is both amazing and terrifying at the same time. So I would either receive a_ _gigantic lecture form her about how stupid this is or she would get back at me in some sneaky and super smart way in order for me to make a full of my self_."

 _"_ _Dude I agree your girl, is one most terrifying people ever!"_ Leo agrees and they move on.

" _Leo?" "Yes, darling?" "Truth or dare." "Dare please"_

I laugh at their little exchange as its a perfect representation of their relationship.

 _"_ _play a song on your butt cheeks till the other person guesses the song._

 _"_ _Dude were getting some weird dares today."_ Leo turns to the camera, " _Y'all are crazy."_

Leo then performs a hilariously awesome performance and decides that this is his new hidden talent.

I laugh as the two boys burst into laughter and have to cut the video to a more serious moment in order to continue their game of truth or dare.

 _"_ _Alright Percy I believe it is your turn to pick. Truth of Dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth." " What is the most embarrassing nickname you have ever had?"_ Leo read out.

 _"_ _Easy, the most embarrassing nickname I have ever had was ironically given to me by my girlfriend. Seaweed brain, or Kelp Head. Both work."_ My boyfriend admits.

 _"_ _And why my dear brother did your girlfriend give you these glorious nicknames?_ Leo wiggles his eyebrows towards Percy.

Percy looks down at his hands which are fiddling with a pen, one that I know better as Anaklusmos. _"Because I sometime ask the stupidest questions or make the stupidest remarks, but to be fair she gave me the nickname when were twelve, before we started dating. So she kept asking is me head was full of kelp or seaweed because I love swimming and the ocean so much."_

Leo starts laughing, " _Man that is amazing, just because I know your girlfriend and I am aware that you two have know each other since you were twelve but i think i stand for all our viewers when I ask what was your first impression of each other?_

Percy eyes widen and he shift uncomfortably while Leo sits there and laughs. My boyfriend that he has had enough personal question from Leo and moves on. _"And that enough, one question per Truth, moving on now. Leo, Truth or Dare?"_

 _"_ _Dare"_

Percy pulls a card from the Dare pile and reads it out. " _Call your girlfriend and sing them 30 seconds of a song of the other persons choosing"_

Leo looks horrified and Percy starts laughing. _"Oh this is going to be amazing. Leo Valdez..._ " he announces. _"I dare you to call your girlfriend and sing her 30 seconds of 'I like to move it' from Madagascar."_

I have to pause the video to get over my laughter before i watch the true beauty that will infold over the next minute.

 _"_ _Dude why did you have to make it personal? You know Madagascar is one of my favorite movies"_

 _"_ _Come on man, you can do this!"_ Percy encourages while handing Leo his phone and trying not to laugh.

 _"_ _Alight, but she going to think I'm insane."_ Leo comments while he calls his girlfriend, Calypso. _"Also what if this exposes us?"_ He asks.

 _"_ _I guess we'll figure that out if and when we become exposed to our girlfriends. Now hurry up. Plus i think she already thinks your insane."_ Percy tell him as the ringing starts.

Calypso answers after the third ring and immediately starts to question him. _"Leo? Why are you calling me? What do you need?"  
"Hey sunshine… I uh… I just wanted to sing you a song on this lovely day." _Leo answers.

 _"_ _Why don't you sing to Percy? Im really busy."_ She asks.

Leo looks towards Percy for help but all he does is tell him to keep going.

 _"_ _Please Sunshine? It will only take 30 seconds."_ Leo asks.

 _"_ _Fine."_

Leo then breaks into a hilarious performance of I like to move it, from Madagascar. I sit there laughing at Leo while this all takes place. I also make a mental note to ask Calypso about it later.

 _"_ _Alright thanks Leo. I see you tonight."_ Calypso hangs up on them and Leo burst into laughter from embarrassment and Percy laughing at Leo for pulling off this ridiculous dare.

The video cuts and shows both of them no longer laughing and staring at the camera. Leo is the first one to say something. " _Alright peeps. Thank you all for the crazy dares and embarrassing truths but that is all we have time for today. So have a nice week you crazy people an awesome week."_

Percy then takes over the talking. _"And please like, subscribe and tell us in comments what you want to see next video. Thanks everyone!"_

And with that the video ended and I burst into laughter and I plot how I want to tell them that Piper and I know about their Sassgods channel.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

"Yo man, how insane is this? _PersassyLover_ wants us to make a video with our girlfriends." Leo tells me and I look at the comment on our latest video.

"Dude this has over 200 likes on this comment. What do we do? we don't want to expose ourselves to them, especially Annabeth." I think of alternative video topics but the username is stuck in my head. Im sure I've heard it before.

"Ahh Percy, I think it's too late. we've been exposed." Leo tells me, all humor gone from his voice.

"What?"

Leo turns the laptop around and I see the private message from _PersassyLover._

 _#exposed._

 _Hey seaweed brain, if you didn't want us to know you should have been more careful with what videos show up in our recommended 'because you watched….' lists._

 _love,_

 _PersassyLover_

 _aka. your girlfriend, Wise Girl._

I look at Leo with a terrified look on my face. Annabeth Chase knew about Sassgods and has been trolling us during the last videos and we have fallen for her trap.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a review and what you want to see in the next chapter.**


	3. Meet Annabeth, My Girlfriend

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas I come bringing the third and final installment of Sassgods. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this fun and light hearted story, I know I have had fun writing it.**

 **Please R &R and enjoy :) **

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

* * *

My plan had worked. I knew it would and I had no doubts. Piper and I have ben planing this reveal since the we came across that first video of theirs.

It was even better then we though it would be.

Percy came home last week, the day after the truth or dare video was uploaded, completely freaked.

( _Last week)_

"Hey Percy, How was your day?" I asked him as he walked through the door.

"It was um… good, I guess. Leo and I played some video games and did some other stuff." he looked at me kinda skeptical of where I was going with this conversation.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." I commented while trying not to smile and giggle like a maniac.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess so. How was your day?" He asked me hesitantly.

I smile at him and he face shifts from worried and skeptical to horrified. "I'm so glad you asked. I had the most entertaining day at work. You know Daniel right? He's one of my co-workers, you met him last year at the Christmas party. Well, Daniel came into work today with his presentation and on it were a whole bunch a drawing from his kids. His two kids got into his office and drew all over his presentation. Poor guy was embarrassed to say the least but the presentation was much more interesting for us."

"What?" Percy asked now confused as to why I didn't mention Sassgods right away, but i wanted to hold onto the suspense just a little bit longer.

"Yeah, crazy, I know. Since I was only working a half day because we have that reunion tonight with the rest of the seven I decided to watch a movie." I looked at him and his eye had visually gotten larger. "Yeah I decided to watch 'Jumanji; Welcome to the Jungle'. The one with Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Heart in it."

"Yeah, I've seen that one." He was starting to relax a bit.

"I have too, but I really wanted to watch something funny. Anyways I'll let you go get ready for the party, please wear something nice."

I hurry him upstairs and as soon as he is out of sight I call Piper making sure that the plan is set in stone and ready for when Percy and I arrive at the party tonight.

Truth be told this reunion was completely planned by Piper and I to expose Leo and Percy to the rest of our group. Neither of them have a clue. Well there may be some suspicion but for the most part I believe that this is going to be the best prank I've ever pulled on Percy.

Piper and I set everything up at her house so Percy and Leo can't stumble across anything.

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV_**

* * *

I can't believe her. She know's that I know that she knows about Sassgods yet she doesn't say anything. Why? What is she waiting for? The suspense is killing me and because its Annabeth it is also terrifying me. Who knows what schemes she has planned.

I choose the safe route and decided to do everything she asks of me, so when she sent me upstairs to get ready for this party I listened and got ready, hoping to escape the wrath of the Daughter of Athena.

Sadly that didn't work. My humiliation started as soon as we walked through the door to Piper and Jason's house.

Photos from mine and Leo's YouTube channel were hung up through out the house and our video's were being played on every screen throughout the house. I could even see camera's hidden within the mess to record our every move and reaction.

I'll admit they are smart and ruthless.

My head is hung in defeat by the time we mix with the rest of the group. I look around hoping to spot Leo somewhere in all the chaos and find him trying to hide by the food near the back of the living room, while Calypso, Frank, Hazel and Jason laugh at the video that is being played on the T.V.

"Dude your girl is the most terrifying person in the history of world. She scares me more than the giants." Leo tells me as I approaches.

"Trust me, I know. This has got to be the most elaborate punishment she has ever done. I'm scared for when we have kids. She's going to be one terrifying mom." I admit.

"Yeah, if this is your punishment for being stupid and creating a YouTube channel and not telling her what is she going to be like when a kid gets into trouble for pulling someone's hair or something else. Your going to have to be careful." Leo tells me lowering his voice so Annabeth doesn't hear and Leo gets into anymore trouble then he already is.

"I would like to make a toast!" Annabeth announces as Piper pauses the video and announces dinner. "Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez have become celebrities on YouTube for doing something both of them are really good at doing, being stupid. I love you both and am so grateful for stumbling across you channel 'Sassgods'. However your greatest downfall was not informing the rest of us this humorous channel and well as trying, and failing I might add, to keep it a secret from us. This evening Piper and I are putting together a special video for your channel next week along with the interview and video with me on your channel." Annabeth announces."So with out further ado I propose that we watch some of their video's over dinner. This first episode was the first one I came across. So please grab some pizza and take a seat."

Everyone moves to grabs some food while Piper pulls up the Tokyo video. _"Hey guys welcome back to our channel, Sassgods…."_

Leo and I go to move and before Piper and Annabeth corner us before dragging us to a separate room.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Piper starts off

Leo and Percy immediately change into defective positions; Leo standing deathly still and Percy standing straight with his hand in his pocket holding onto Anaklusmos in case something happens.

"Percy Jackson! I am your girlfriend and you should be telling me everything! What else have you been hiding from me? Why did you feel the need to keep this from us?" She questions me.

I sigh in defeat before answering. "You all are doing great things with you life, yet here we are make stupid video's for entertainment. We thought that if we told you we you never hear the end of it."

Leo cuts me off, "But we were wrong, this is much worse. We are sorry and Annabeth we are more then happy to have you on our channel next week."

"You guys should never need to feel like you should hide something from us. We love you and support you in everything, even this, we just needed to teach you a lesson. So please from now on tells us these things before we come across them on our own." Piper says.

"Yes Ma'am" Both Leo and I answer before following the girls out of the room and towards the Pizza.

* * *

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

* * *

 _(Present Day)_

"Alright Annabeth, so were making the video this morning then Percy and I will edit it over lunch and it should be ready by this after noon." Leo tells.

"Yeah all good, just tell me what you want me to do" I let him know. "Although Piper and I did make a video from last weeks Sassgods party that we want to show on the video if thats alright with you?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem. Do you have the video with you?" He asks. I pull out a USB that holds the video and hands it to him.

"Thanks, Were going to finishing setting up then we'll get started with the interview. Go find Percy and ask him what he wants you to do and when to come in."

I nod my head and Leo walk off to put the USB in his laptop. I look around at their setup and see how organised and how much prep goes into setting up and preparing for their videos. Percy's going through question cards and is setting up three stools in front of the plan white wall and camera. He hides a few mic's just off camera so we can all be heard with out being attached to a cord.

My boyfriend finished up what he's doing and walks over to me.

"Alright wise girl, So here's how its going to go. Leo and I are going to open the video just the two of us you are going to be waiting just off camera for your que which will be when I introduce you." He looks at me to make sure I've gotten everything he's said before continuing on. "Leo will be the one asking the questions and hosting the interview since your my girlfriend."

"Sounds good. So come and sit next to you when my que happens. Correct?" I ask, wanting to make sure I understand where i have been placed on camera.

"Yes, that's right."

Leo then walks up to us asking if were ready to roll and we all take our positions, Percy and Leo on the stools and me off camera.

"Hey guys welcome back to our channel, Sassgods" Percy opens the video once the camera starts rolling, "After several comments on our last video, Truth or Dare we have decided to interview a special visitor. Please welcome my girlfriend, Annabeth."

I walk on camera and sit next Percy who leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks lovebirds. Anyways we will be interviewing Annabeth and Percy on their relation and long friendship and hopefully we'll be able to get some ebarassing details about Percy from his girlfriend. What do you think?" Leo asks me.

I smile and answer his question. " You bet Leo," I look at the camera and lean in. " I also have some details on Leo here too." I wink at the camera and giggle before Leo continues.

"Oh no, no stories about me today, only stories on Percy." Leo's eyes widen at my comment.

"Maybe" I reply.

Percy just shakes his head at me, knowing that I am having way to much fun with this. "Let's move on." Leo suggests. "First question, Annabeth. How did you and our Percy here meet?"

I look at Percy and smile at him before I start this tale. "Well Leo, I met Percy when we were twelve. We both went to same summer camp. It was his first year and my fifth year, you see I had been going since I was seven. Anyways Percy had gotten injured on his first day and wound up in the camp Infirmary. I was then asked to help out since I had been there the longest, even compared to some of the older campers."

"Really?" Leo asks intrigued. I don't think he had ever been told about about Percy's first year at Camp Half-Blood even if this version of the story is a little different from the original.

"Yeah, the first thing she said to me after I met her was…"

"You drool when you sleep" I cut Percy off and finish his sentence.

"Annabeth! Such a romantic" Leo states.

I smile "Yeah probably not the greatest first impression but to be fair I was mad at Chiron at the time."

"Anyways let's move on. Leo next question." Percy cuts in.

Leo smiled at my boyfriends impatience. "Percy my man when did you first know you were in love with her?"

Oh tough question. I was very edger to here his response.

Percy gulped before answering, "When were fourteen. I thought I was going to loose her and I realized I never wanted that to happen. However it took us two more years to get together." He smiled looking back on the memory. "She officially became my girlfriend on my sixteenth birthday."

Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Gods you both are like romantic comedy drama. Are you sure you aren't steeling this from a book somewhere?"

I look at Leo with a look that told him that 'he better watch what he says'

His face turns pale and moves on with the interview. " So moving on, Annabeth how did you come across our channel?"

"Well Leo, I was at home…."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys so thats the last chapter of Sassgods.** **I know this story was short but there was only so far I could take it without it feeling repetitive and start to get old. I hope you have enjoyed it and keep and eye out for some of my other stories both written and to come.**

 **-Thanks, Destiny Owl. xx**


End file.
